


An Evening’s Calm

by nattiecake08



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Dickens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattiecake08/pseuds/nattiecake08
Summary: Leonard gets some air after his father leaves, and Daniel is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Leonard Finch/Daniel Marlowe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	An Evening’s Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emsypi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsypi/gifts).



> Probably not canon-compliant - Set after the yet to air 5x06. A sweet scene I’d like to see the two share!
> 
> For @emsypi for giving me the courage to post my writing and listening to my headcanons! 💗

Leonard didn’t notice the soft footfall behind him. He breathed the cool April air in heavily, desperately trying to clear his mind. _Focus on the birdsong_ , he thought, watching Dickens vainly chasing a butterfly. There was something about early evening that always soothed him, the soft pastel light melting away as Hesperia’s cloak enveloped all. 

He felt something soft and warm around his shoulders and pulled the blanket closer around him, flashing Daniel a small grateful smile.

“I don’t want you to catch a chill, love,” Daniel said. 

Leonard shuddered slightly despite himself. “I hadn’t realised quite how cold it had gotten. But I do like the feeling when the wind nips that little too much. Is that odd?”

“No, it means you feel alive,” Daniel replied. Leonard smiled at the understanding.

Daniel sat down on the garden bench next to him, pulling him close with one arm and starting to rub some warmth back into his fingers. 

“I’m very lucky to have you to take care of me,” Leonard said, dropping his head wearily to rest on Daniel’s shoulder. 

“It’s about time someone did,” Daniel pointed out, pressing a soft kiss to Leonard’s forehead. “You’ve been running around sorting out everyone else’s problems - curate, marriage counsellor, detective’s assistant. Not to mention last month when you nursed me through that stomach bug,” he winced with a smile. 

“I like helping others,” Leonard protested quietly. “It’s in the job description.”

They sat in silence, listening to the nightingales warble their melodies. Dickens padded over and laid at their feet.

Leonard stroked a finger along the nape of Daniel’s neck and nuzzled closer. “How are you feeling?” Daniel asked him.

“I’m - I feel at peace with it, now. My father is the man that he is. I can’t change him, but that is not a reflection of me. I pity him, really - his loneliness, his reliance on drink. As far as I can, I have forgiven him as God would wish. But for my sake, I cannot facilitate a relationship with him. I’m putting myself first.” His shoulders slumped in relief when he had finished and he truly felt lighter as he admitted this to himself.

“I am so proud of you, Leonard,” Daniel praised, squeezing his knee.

“I have all that I need. I have surrounded myself with my chosen family, my friends, my _one_. I love you ever so much, Daniel.”

“I love you too.” Daniel said in return, and it was so sincere, a solemn promise echoed in his eyes, as true as the evening breeze rustling through the willows.

Daniel reached out, clasping Leonard’s face tenderly and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Leonard met him, tongue dancing eagerly. He let out a keening moan, hand carding through Daniel’s silky hair, Daniel’s hand steadying them placed so reassuringly on his back. 

They rose and fell together, ignoring Dickens’ barking as he galloped after a pigeon. Eventually they pulled apart, faces flush with desire, lips swollen and eyes shining. 

“Come on, I’m sure Mrs C is twitching at the curtains waiting to call us for supper.” Leonard said. Daniel stood up with a groan, offering his hand. Leonard took it gratefully, lacing their fingers together. They headed up to the house, Dickens bounding behind them, leaving the remnants of the day to dissolve into still night.


End file.
